


What We Need

by RonRos47



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Closure ends and new lives begin





	What We Need

“What is it,” Kelly asked as Alex tossed the mail on the counter.

“Nothing.”

“I know that face, that is not nothing.”

“No really it’s not.”

Kelly went over to the counter and looked at the mail herself and read the header on one of the letters. “Maggie Sawyer,” she read, “isn’t that?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Wow, this um, this is-,” 

“I know, I know, it’s stupid right. I mean why would I even want to? I can think of a thousand reasons for it all of which are not good ones.”

“So are you going to go?”

“Are you kidding why would I?”

“I don’t know, closure, maybe.”

“What closure, I’m over it.”

“Are you?”

“Of course I am. I’m finally in that place where I can move on with my life and I don’t need to rehash old wounds like that. Scars fade anyways right, this one is fading.”

“I think you should go.”

“What, why would I even do that? No, I couldn’t do that too. It wouldn’t be fair.”

“It’s not about being fair, Alex. I’m totally okay with this, I swear. I mean it’s not like you’re going to go back to her, are you?”

“No, of course not! I’m happy with my life, I’m happy with you and there’s no one else I’d rather be with.”

“Then there’s nothing to worry about. You can do this, Alex, I know you can. It’ll all be okay, I promise.”

Alex looked down at the envelope that contained the very contents she didn’t want to have to face. She turned it around to reveal the elegant seal. It had been two years and she’d barely started to get over it.

Being with Kelly meant more to anything in the world. They’d been dating for seven months now and it felt real. It was real. Maggie was real but they’d wanted different things. Kelly understood what Alex wanted making their relationship that much easier since Kelly wanted the same things. They’d talked about Alex adopting which Kelly was very okay with. They didn’t have to co-parent, they weren’t quite at that stage yet but if what Alex wanted was to be a mom then Kelly would support it. 

Maggie on the other hand had been a completely different story. She’d loved her to be sure but kids had been the one thing they could not get past. It was heartbreaking for both of them but how could you be in a relationship like that? It’s not like it was something that could be compromised on. You either wanted kids or you didn’t and Maggie didn’t which was difficult for Alex she’d tried to go along with it for Maggie’s sake but she could not let it go. She had to do what was right for her despite what was to come with it, despite the pain it would cause both of them.

Kelly placed a hand on Alex’s back and gave a soft smile.

“It’s okay,” Kelly said reassuringly.

Alex took a deep breath. “Fine but only if you come with me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah I’m sure. I can’t do this alone.”

“Okay.”

*****

The next day Alex was pacing in Kara’s apartment.

“Something is wrong,” said Kara.

“Maggie is getting married,” Alex blurted out.

“What, seriously?”

“Yeah seriously. She invited me, Kara.”

“Oh, well that’s um… that’s awkward.”

“Yeah.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“I wanted to throw it away but Kelly thinks it would be a good idea to go.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. I mean how stupid would it be, my current girlfriend meeting my ex?”

“Not anymore stupid than her inviting you.” Alex gave her a look to indicate she wasn’t helping. “Okay well maybe this is just her way of showing you that you know she’s moved on.”

“Is it? I mean we’re not even in that friends after breaking up stage. What does that mean?” Kara had no answer and Alex didn’t expect one. “God, Kara, I have spent the past year getting over her, longer even and then out of the blue this happens. You know the last time I actually heard from her was when she called because she left her passport and she wanted me to send it. That was a year and a half ago. We haven’t even talked since then. All I knew was that she was up in Gotham, dated someone named Kate, and after that nothing, I just stopped because I had to move on with my life, you know? This whole thing, it’s just crazy.”

“Okay first what you need to do is take a deep breath. Second, yeah Maggie invited you out of nowhere but maybe that’s her way of reaching out and telling you that she’s moved on too and that she’s at that point where she’s ready to forgive you and third the fact that Kelly is okay with you going and is willing to have your back speaks a lot about the kind of girl you have. If Kelly were the jealous type she would’ve told you to throw it away but maybe she wants you to have some kind of closure too even if it has been a while.”

“I don’t know.”

“Yeah, I think you do.”

Alex just looked at her sister in defeat.

*****

“Hey you,” Kelly said in surprise when Alex opened the door to her office.

“Hey, the receptionist said you weren’t busy so-,”

“Sure come on in.” The two kissed each other on the cheek. “What are you doing here?”

“I need an excuse to come see my girlfriend?”

Kelly smiled, “Of course not.”

Alex smiled back softly. “So you meant what you said the other night right, you’re okay with the whole wedding invitation thing.”

“Of course I am.”

“Okay because I’m still skeptical about it and I just don’t want it to be a thing or be awkward.”

Kelly walked around her desk and placed her hands on Alex’s arms, “Alex, relax, it’ll be fine. I would’ve told you if I weren’t okay with it. I know it’s been a while but hopefully this will give you two the real closure you need.”

“Kelly, I-,”

“No I didn’t mean it like that. I know you’re not hung up on your ex. I just meant what happened between you two, yeah it was hard but from what I’ve seen you’re not the kind of girl who just sits back while the rest of the world spins on. You go through it, you challenge it. You can do it with this situation too.”

“Anyone ever tell you how great you are?”

“A time or two,” Kelly said with a smile.

“I should get back to work. So I’ll see you back at my place later?”

“You got it.”

Alex brought Kelly’s left hand to her lips. “Thank you.”

*****

Alex and Kelly stood in front of the restaurant that had been closed off for a private party. 

“This is a mistake,” Alex said.

“Hey,” Kelly said, “Alex, look at me. Listen let’s just stay for tonight and if it’s too hard later we don’t have to stay for the wedding ceremony.”

“Why are you so adamant on this? I mean this is my ex we’re dealing with. I mean doesn’t that make it kind of awkward?”

“Yeah a bit but you haven’t had any real sense of closure. I mean yeah I know you’re with me and that’s great and I’m not saying I view myself as second best.”

“You’re not,” Alex defended.

“I know that. I guess what I’m getting at is you deserve to move on too. You don’t have to hold onto your past. Maybe this can be a way of doing that.”

Alex nodded and took a couple of deep breaths.

“You ready?”

“Yeah. Let’s just get this over with. The sooner the better.”

As Alex and Kelly walked in it didn’t take long for Maggie to notice her. She froze and excused herself from the group she was talking with.

“Danvers,” Maggie said with a smile. Alex had to remind herself to breath when Maggie called her by her last name. “I wasn’t sure you were going to make it.”

“I wasn’t sure I was either.”

“What changed your mind?”

Alex looked over at Kelly and Maggie did too realizing who she was.

“This is Kelly,” Alex said. She then smiled, “My girlfriend.”

Maggie smiled though she felt as awkward as Alex was currently feeling too. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Maggie said to her as they shook hands.

“You too,” said Kelly, “Thanks for the invite.”

“Sure. I’m glad that Alex has a plus one.” Maggie looked at Alex, “I wasn’t even sure if you’d come or if you did that you’d come alone. I’m glad you have someone.”

“Thanks oh and congratulations by the way.”

There was an awkward silence until Kelly broke it up and said, “I’ll let you two talk. Drinks, Al?”

“Yeah a drink sounds good, thanks Kelly.”

Once Kelly was gone Alex and Maggie looked at each other. 

“Is this as awkward for you as it is for me,” Alex asked.

“Yeah a little bit. I honestly wasn’t even sure about this whole thing.”

“Which part, you inviting me or me actually showing up?”

Maggie looked at Alex. She’d forgotten how well she could read her. “Both I guess. Really though, I’m glad you came.”

“Are you?”

“Of course.”

“Okay because I don’t want to seem like some kind of party crasher. This is your night so I don’t want to ruin it.”

“You’re not ruining anything. So how long have you and Kelly been going out?”

“About five and a half months.”

“That’s great.”

“Yeah.”

“And your bride to be?”

“She’s around here somewhere.”

The two looked around and found Maggie’s fiancé at the bar talking to Kelly.

“Well it looks like they’re getting along just fine,” Maggie said turning back to Alex.

Alex smiled, “Yeah it seems like it. Maggie, I-,”

“If you’re going to say what I think you’re going to say please don’t. You have nothing to apologize for.”

“Yeah but I hurt you. That was the last thing I ever wanted to do.”

“I know and it sucked don’t get me wrong but it was bound to happen right, we just wanted different things.”

“Yeah.”

“So have you found what you’re looking for?”

“Still a work in progress.”

“And Kelly, she’s okay with all of it?”

“Well she wants the same things so yeah.”

Maggie smiled, “Then I’m happy for you. I meant what I said to you once before you deserve to have a real, happy life.”

“So do you. How was Gotham?”

Maggie laughed, “That’s what you want to talk about, my old job?” Alex shrugged. “Definitely not like National City that’s for sure. I liked the job but the atmosphere was too dark for my liking.”

“So you moved back.”

“Yeah. This is home you know, at least for a while.”

“You don’t plan on staying?”

“Heather has some family out in Coast City. I got a better job offer than I have here so it’s going to work out I think.”

“That’s great.”

“Is it?”

“You don’t need my approval, Maggie. I’m happy for you, really I am. I want you to be happy. I’m just sorry it didn’t work out between us.”

Maggie smiled and shook her head, “You just had to get that ‘sorry’ in there didn’t you?”

“Yeah well…”

“It’s okay, Alex, really. I think when it comes down to it we both found what it is we wanted, what we were looking for. Kelly seems good for you and I know you’ll be happy too.”

Alex smiled. “Kel’s great,” she admitted. “I wasn’t sure I was going to come,” Alex said to her, “but Kelly convinced me to. I’m glad she did. I think this is what we both needed.”

“Closure?”

“Yeah.”

“To be honest that’s kind of why Heather suggested I invite you too. I mean I wanted to don’t get me wrong but Heather was the one who thought it would be a good idea.”

“Look’s like we both have girls who love us.”

“Enough to be okay with us needing this. Yeah, we are pretty lucky.”

“Well,” Alex said taking a deep breath, “I should probably go.”

“Are you sure?”

“I think it’s for the best. I think this was what we needed right?”

“No, yeah, you’re right.”

The two of them awkwardly hugged, “I am happy for you, Sawyer.”

“Likewise, Danvers,” Maggie said when they pulled apart.

The two of them went over to where Heather and Kelly were. Kelly offered Alex her a drink which she slowly sipped, not wanting to make a big deal of it.

“You must be Alex,” said Heather.

“And you must be Heather.”

“Well it was a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Alex turned to Kelly. “Babe, you ready to go?”

“Only if you are.”

Alex smiled, “Come on.” Alex turned to Maggie, “Congratulations again, Maggie. Good luck with everything.”

Maggie smiled softly, “You too, Alex.”

*****

The couple left the reception and once outside Kelly asked, “Are you sure you don’t want to stay for the ceremony tomorrow?”

“Positive. I’m okay now, Kelly, really. You don’t have to worry.”

“I was never worried, Alex, I just wanted to make sure you were finally at peace with your past.”

Alex took hold of Kelly’s hand, “and I thank you for that. Come on, let’s go home.”


End file.
